Mega Maylon
Maylons are a race capable of amplifying their power through the art of transformation. They call this form a Mega Maylon. Like those of a super saiyan, it's a superficial transformation that grants its user a substantial power boost that can't be maintained for long periods of time. Mega Maylon (level 21): You gain access to the Mega Maylon Encounter power. Mega Maylon The power of the sun! Encounter ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: Spend 2 power surges to enable activation. You gain a +4 transformation bonus, The HP of a character 3 levels higher than you, and a +4 move speed bonus. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 2. Solar Battery (level 25): While in your Mega Maylon form, you ignore all penalties that being out at night or in a lightless environment would normally inflict. However, if you revert under these conditions, you are fatigued for 1d6+2 rounds. Master Maylon (Level 29): Your mega Maylon form is augmented in one of the following ways. Increase movement speed bonus to 6, Your stamina is reduced by 1 each round instead of 2, Transformation bonus is 5 instead of 4, HP of a character four levels higher than you instead of three, Or solar battery fatigues you for only 1d4 rounds. Once chosen, this augmentation can not be changed. Level 21 At-will powers Genkai Punch A heavy blow to the foes solar plexus At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. If you deal damage equal to double your foes body, they are dazed until the start of their turn. Corona Shot A small blast of solar energy At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3K + spirit damage. If your discipline is higher than the foes speed, you set the foe ablaze, causing 5 on going fire damage (save ends) Level 21 Encounter powers Genkai Combo A combination based on the genkai punch Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one Creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage. Secondary Target: Same as primary or another creature in range. Secondary Attack: Strength vs Reaction -2 Hit: 2p + strength damage, and knock the opponent prone. If both attacks hit, your Transformation Limit is increased by your Body. Miss: If the first attack misses, the second attack gets a +2 to hit. Energy Kensenko A powerful ki beam fired from the users chest / heart area! Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 20 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 4K + spirit damage. For each struck enemy, your Transformation Limit is increased by 1. Charge: For every surge spent, this attack ignores tier points of DR. For 5 surges, this attack sets foes ablaze for 10 ongoing damage. Level 24 Utility powers Magnifying glass You use your power to magnify that of the sun, creating an overbearingly hot area. Daily ✦ Martial, Personal Standard Action Burst 10 Effect: For the next instinct rounds, those in your burst are subject to heat environmental effects. Your allies are immune to this effect for two rounds, but will begin to experience them the same as enemies after that. SPECIAL: This ability does not work at night or in environments where you can't see the sun Corona Aura You surround yourself in a Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance, Fire Minor Action Stance Effect: For the next five rounds, creatures that strike you with melee attacks suffer 2k fire damage. Level 26 Daily powers Mega Energy Kensenko An energy kensenko turned up to your maximum! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Wide beam 15 Target: All Enemies in range Attack: instinct vs Reaction Hit: 5k + Spirit damage. SPECIAL: You may reduce your Transformation Limit by 2 to add a +5 too hit bonus on the attack roll against a specific opponent. Genkai Takedown A series of spinning kicks ending in a spiral upper cut. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: one Creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 1p + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, they are stunned. Secondary target: Same as Primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 1p + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, you inflict a Body defense penalty of 4 to the enemy for the remainder of combat. Tertiary target: Same as primary Tertiary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage. If all three attacks hit the enemy is weakened for strength rounds. Level 30 Ultimate Power Solar Fury Energy surrounds your hands, each glowing like a small sun, before you slam them into the ground, creating a devastating energy burst. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Fullround Action Ultimate burst 5 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 7k + spirit damage. For each struck opponent, you deal an additional 3 damage. Miss: 3k + 30 and lose half of your total stamina. Category:Legends Category:Advanced Paths Category:Maylons Category:Transformation